harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Bones
Susan Bones is a witch who was in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Hufflepuff house and was a member of Dumbledore's Army. Susan's aunt was Amelia Bones, who was a high-ranking member of the Wizengamot in the Ministry of Magic, before being killed by Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters in 1996. Biography Early life Little is known about Susan Bones' early life. Most of Susan Bones' family appear to have been killed during the First Wizarding War, and neither of her parents have never been mentioned to be alive nor dead. Susan was born at around 1980, a year before the war closed and went on to study at Hogwarts School in 1991, where she was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Education at Hogwarts First Year Susan Bones started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. Upon her arrival to Hogwarts Susan was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff, head of which was herbology teacher Pomona Sprout. She was sorted into this house along with Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Megan Jones and Ernie Macmillan. Second Year During her second year Susan seemed to develop a crush on then-Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) She participated in the Duelling Club as a precaution due to the Basilisk attacks. She seemed to get along well with Hermione Granger, probably as both girls had a crush of Lockhart and they would be usually seated together in their Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, both doting on Lockharts every word. Later in the year her crush, Lockhart was shown to be a fraud and presumably, after knowing all the truth about Lockhart in the end of the school year, she lost her interest in him. Third and Fourth Year Very little is known what happened during Susan Bone's third and fourth year. What is known is that during Susan's fourth year Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament and Hufflepuff's Cedric Diggory was one of the triwizard finalists. It is likely that Susan Bones supported Cedric Diggory in favour of Harry Potter as he was in her house, Cedric Diggory was technically the joint-winner with Harry Potter after he and Harry both reached the Triwizard Cup, thus making them the champions. Sadly Diggory lost his life to Lord Voldemort after being taken to Little Hangleton and the Second Wizarding War kicked off. Fifth Year In 1995 Hogwarts was to be under the watchful eye of the Minister and his personally appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge worked with Susan's aunt in the ministry and both served on the court for Harry Potter's trial. When Umbridge came to Hogwarts, she ensured that no practical defensive spells would be taught in her lessons, despite the claims that Lord Voldemort had returned. .]] With the students looking for a teacher and Harry with the best knowledge of defensive spells Hermione Granger pledged the idea of forming an alliance to learn spells and rebel against Umbridge. This would be called Dumbledore's Army, which Susan would become a member of. During the first meeting Susan was curious to know whether Harry could produce a corporeal Patronus. Harry later gave lessons on Patronuses, but it is unknown whether she produced one or what form it took. Later on in the year the Death Eaters who murdered her Uncle Edgar and his family escaped from Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and many students questioned Susan for information about this. After the Death Eaters' escape, Susan told Harry that she understood how he felt, knowing that the person who had killed his family was at large and constantly being asked questions about it. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix On top of dealing with the murders of her family this year was also her O.W.L.'s year at Hogwarts School, what left her in greater stress to keep it all together and do well in her exams. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) .]] Sixth Year During the summer holidays before her sixth year at Hogwarts one of Susan's last living relatives and one of the greatest witches of her time, Amelia Bones was murdered by Lord Voldemort after putting up a good fight against him. When Susan returned to Hogwarts she was learning how to appirate and on one occasion splinched herself during one of the Apparition lessons, losing one of her legs. Her leg was successfully reattached, but the incident appeared to leave Susan somewhat shaken. Later on in the school year Hogwarts fell under attack by Death Eaters. The D.A. members were called into arms via their coins, and despite the death of her late aunt, Susan did not show for battle and possibly try and avenge her.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Seventh Year Susan's seventh year at Hogwarts would be under the indierect control of Lord Voldemort. With Severus Snape appointed headmaster and the Carrows as teachers Susan's year would be set off to a rocky start, what with her being a member of the Bones family, a wizarding family high on Voldemorts list to eliminate. Susan would rejoin the reformed Dumbledore's Army, this time in a protest against Snape and the Carrows instead of Umbridge. Susan fought in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside members of the D.A., suits of armour and teachers she had been taught by. Susan was not listed amongst the casualties and is presumed to have survived the Second Wizarding War. Physical appearance Susan has brunette hair that she wears in a long plait down her back. In 1996, due to her spliching, she lost one of her legs. However, her leg was successfully reattached, though it left Susan quite shaken. Etymology Susan is the anglicized form of Susanna, meaning Lily or Rose. http://www.ancestry.com/facts/Potter-family-history-uk.ashx?fn=Susanna Ancestry.com etymologys It is noted that Susan is most likely named after her Aunt Amelia Bones, whose middle name is Susan. Behind the scenes *In the first two films, she was played by Eleanor Columbus, the daughter of director Chris Columbus, making her the only American actress to appear in the films as one of the students. However, she had no dialogue. *Susan wears her hair in a long plait down her back. *The middle name of Amelia Bones is Susan, which could imply that Susan was named after her aunt. *In the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film), one of Susan's lines is spoken instead by Luna Lovegood. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and Me'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references fr:Susan Bones Susan Bones, Susan Bones, Susan Bones, Susan Bones, Susan Bones, Susan Bones, Susan Bones, Susan Bones, Susan